Fixing a Shattered Soul
by berzerker rage 101
Summary: Inspired by vsizzel's Without Any Meaning, Ash framed for a crime he never did, betrayed by his friends, and lost his only family. He now journey's around the world finding meaning in his life, but it appears he has more TRUE friends than he thought. Will they succeed in giving him a reason to live or will he continue becoming empty. AshHarem


**Hey everyone! This is my very first Pokemon fanfic! I know many of my readers are pissed at me because I haven't update in the speed they wanted and the fact their favourite stories from me haven't been updated in a while, but isn't fanifc suppose to be freedom of how you want the story to go. Doesn't matter how fast or slow the update or flow of the story is as long the author is satisfied. But I digress, you guys are right about me being slow but that's how I want it so I can have a fully inspired story. Just know Darkness Over Chaos and my other fics WILL CONTINUE and I will not stop writing them. Just so you know. **

**I would like to thank vsizzel for allowing me to make my own version of his story 'Without any Meaning'. It's one of my favourite pokemon stories in this site so I want to make my own version. Well here ya go! Don't forget to review!**

**CHAPTER 1- THE SHATTERED SOUL: STRUGGLE**

Ash a sixteen year old, has just been convicted of murder of three people one of the victims was his mother, and the other two were Mr. and Mrs. Oak, Gray's parents. One day Mrs. Ketchum was visiting Mr. and Mrs. Oak something she does weekly. They would talk about their sons, and reminisce about when they were young.

One day Mr. and Mrs. Oak's house was in flames, killing all three of them all of who were in the house. The only evidence the police have found was a footprint of a fire type Pokemon known as Charizard. Everyone in pallet knew the only person in Pallet that had a Charizard was Ash, so ash was charged for murder.

During the trial Ash defendant brought out evidence that Ash's Charizard wasn't here, and couldn't as he was on Charicific Valley training with Liza. As proof Liza told them herself that Charizard was training that day. So all charges were off Ash, and he was proven innocent. Though it didn't stop his friends to blame him for his action. It seems they didn't believe that Ash was innocent yet.

When Ash went to them, for comfort this was not what he expected.

"Ash how could you!" yelled Misty, May, Max, and Dawn. Their parents and sisters standing in the background, glaring at Ash, with disapproving looks.

"You're a madman!" yelled Brock

"I can't believe you would do something like this I am ashamed to have given you the Pokedex." Yelled Professor Oak

"We were childhood friends Ash, Why!" Yelled Gary.

"I didn't do anything!" replied Ash in shock. He couldn't believe his friends, friends from the beginning of his journey. That they betray him like this, even after the evidence was shown he was innocent.

"We hate you. You murderer. We aren't friends with a killer." Those were the words that broke Ash. Ash realized everything and hung his head in sorrow. He started his way down the road of Pallet. Pikachu who was there through the whole thing was glaring at Ash's former friends. Electricity was coming out of its cheek.

"Stop it Pikachu! Don't bother with them we are leaving." Ash said sadly. Pikuchu reluctantly followed Ash not before giving his 'friends' a glare.

"Good riddance." They said, but Ash ignored them and continued walking. But as he was walking he heard many footsteps behind him. He turned and saw all of his pokemon who ran out of Prof. Oak's lab to join their master; even Charizard is there along with Pidgeot. Ash felt his heart turn heavy. He was happy to see his REAL friends at his side. His pokemon glared at the others who betrayed him and went along with Ash to his self-exile.

"Ash wait!" he heard someone yell out to him. He turned and saw Liza running at him. What shocked him most was that she came and embraced him in her arms. "I'm sorry Ash. I wish this never happened" she cried in his shoulders. Ash just patted her back. "No, this isn't your fault" he said as he rubbed her back. Liza just kept crying.

"Promise me we'll see each other again alright?" she asked. Ash nodded his head. "I promise we'll see each other again" he said as she let him go. "I need to go now" Ash turned his back and continued on. Liza could only cry at seeing him leave. As Ash was no longer visible, she glared at the people who betrayed Ash in his time of need.

"How could you people betray like that?! How could you turn your back on him? He was your friend and you all just betrayed him after all he's done for you!" she yelled out and called her own Charizard. "I hope one day you'll realize how much you all messed up" she then ordered it to fly away from them.

Ash continued to his path. He was now faced with the situation.

'_What do I do now, there's no reason for me to live. My mom's gone, my friends... no those people betrayed me… I know mom doesn't want me to commit suicide; she wants me to live a happy life… At least I can do is live out this life and hope I move to the next.'_ This was the last thought of Ash, before he changed into a complete person.

6 YEARS LATER

"Hey X I've called to ask you to join the Legend League." Said a voice, this voice was Charles Goodshow, president of the Pokemon League. At the moment he was currently talking through a phone line. He was talking to a person known as X, an unknown person throughout the Pokemon World, but Charles knew the accomplishments he had, even if it was kept secret to many.

The person he was currently talking to was in the Pokemon Center, the person's face though was covered by a white mask that covered his whole face but he had red wild hair that was tied to a tail that reach two inches below the shoulder. The man in question wore a white high collar jacket that was open with a black muscle shirt inside showing his muscles, dark blue baggy pants with multiple pockets, and a pair of brown boots and with some black gloves to complete his look. Charles only sighed, as he knows X wasn't comfortable with many people, him included apparently.

"How the hell did you know I was here?" replied X, a little shock that he was found even after all the trouble of hiding his trail.

"I have my ways." X only grumbled by Charles answer.

"Screw it, I don't care. I'm not participating in any tournament no matter what you say or offer. Later" X was about to turn off the signal until Charles sighed.

"I didn't want to come to this, but it seems I have no other choice." Said Charles, at that moment a squadron consisting of ten men all big and strong with suits looking very professional, they all were carry Pokemon League badges, and they surrounded Red.

"Seriously are you kidding me? You're using force so I'll participate in your tournament?" said X. "I can take them on."

"I know you can but would you really risk the publicity? As well as the police on you?" said Charles with a smirk.

"Fine" X grumbled. "Let's go Raichu" Said Pokemon hopped on walked with X, as he and the men went into a limo. The men still surrounding X not believing in his words. The limo started driving towards Charles home.

**Charles House**

X entered the home of Charles; it was a giant mansion, with at least thirty bedrooms and twenty bathrooms. A fountain when you enter the house, and a swimming pool in the backyard. There is also a Pokemon battlefield in the backyard as well.

"Nice house." Said X to himself.

"Ah Ash, it is great to see you again after a long, long time" said Charles, who came out from a room when he saw the person now known as Ash. "I could barely recognize you. After all you changed your hair color"

"I prefer you call me X, you never be too sure if there are any eavesdropper around. I don't like it when people know my secret. And the red hair, I'll do all I can to make sure no one knows me" Replied Ash. Charles frowned but nodded anyways.

"It great to see you here A- I mean X" said Charles correcting himself.

"All thanks to you" Ash replied in a monotone. Charles sighed.

"Anyways make yourself at home." Ash nodded and looked around the house once again.

"Nice place you got old man" X looked around and found a lot of expensive furniture jewels and some trophies which would no doubt used for tournaments and championships. Ash even saw some glass figures of legendary pokemons.

"Mind if I explore a little bit" he didn't wait for an answer as he went on his way. Charles frowned when Ash left, it seems after that faithful day all Ash do is waste his life away, not caring about anything except for his pokemon. It was as if he was living but in truth he was dead, waiting for the day he would die but lived only for his pokemon. The only reason he didn't just commit suicide is because he knows his mom would be disappointed in him. All he ever did know was travel, eat, drink, sleep, and insult anyone. If it wasn't for his pokemon, he would have become insane.

Charles knew that even after that day Ash continued his journey though alone, expect with his Pokemons. He had spies keep watch of him, so he knew just what Ash did on his journey, To say he was impressed was an understatement, he was extremely proud of him. Why wouldn't he, he did save the world from domination from evil groups, as well as other accomplishments. Even doing that Ash seemed distant, and non-caring. Charles didn't know what to do or how to save him, he truthfully wanted to save him, but didn't know how. It even seems Arceus and the legendary Pokemon wanted to save him as well. From what he was told in his dream

**Flashback Last Month**

Charles was sleeping, and in his dream in was in a cloudy land.

"Huh where am I?" said Charles looking around. He looked around until he looked at something and froze. In front of him was the Pokemon Creator itself Arceus, the strongest Pokemon of all time, and father of all Pokemon as well as the Legendaries. Around Arceus were the different Legendary Pokemon, which consists of Mew, Mewtwo, Moltres , Zaptos, Articuno, Ho-Ho, Lugia, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Celebi Latias, Latios, Groundon, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Kyogre, Groundon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Both Deoxys, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga Palkia, Giratina, Creesselia, Darkrai, Manaphy, Reegigigas, Heatran, and Shaymin. They were all standing or floating around him. While he was facing Arceus, Charles quickly bowed when he saw the creator of Pokemon.

"Lord Arceus, why have you come to me?" asked Charles with a lot of respect he could muster while bowing, still fairly shocked seeing the God Pokemon in front of him.

"I've come to you to talk about the chosen one." Replied Arceus.

"Chosen one? You mean Ash Ketchum?" Charles knew who the chosen one was; he did see signs of Ash showing potential. That and the fact Arceus appeared in one of his dreams to tell him who the chosen one was.

"That is correct."

"What about Ash, he saved the world. What could be wrong with him, other than the fact that he wears out his life?"

"It's himself that is what's wrong. He has done so much for us and the world. He needs happiness after all he did for us. After that day with his former friend he hasn't cared about anything. Just doing this as he is told living out his life hoping one day he can die."

"What do you propose we do then?"

"Maybe he needs a girl, or girls it doesn't matter really I mean he did save the world more than once, he deserves it." Charles looked at Arcues with a gob smack expression.

"A girl or girls in that matter really?" he said in disbelief if it was something that simple.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem money or anything worked. Sure he still cares for his Pokemon and they care for him but a girl can show him a different care. Trust me he needs a girl/girls." Replied Arceus, Charles still looked at the Pokemon shocked. "Plus he's handsome, and a great guy. He also did get Latias to fall head over heels for him."

Latias blushed when she heard this, which cause the other Legendaries to smirk, including Mew, and Celebi. That was before Arceus gave a smirk himself. "Let's not forget about Mew, and Celebi." This time the said Pokemon blushed while Latias was laughing at them, causing them to glare at her.

"Anyways back to the main thing. Remember what I told you, save Ash. I will send you some help later on." Said Arceus after that Charles dream faded and he woke up.

**Flashback End**

"Can't believe I have to find him a girl, now who has a crush on him…" said Charles to himself, and then he thought about the girls that likes Ash or has a crush on him. His eyes widen when he realize how many girls Ash met not to mention has a crush on him, the numbers were overwhelming. "And he's still a virgin…" he said with disbelief and a bit of envy. 'I wish I was young again' he cried in his mind. Charles started to narrow Ash's huge list of girls that actually likes him, or cares for him more.

"Well there are Cynthia, Liza, and-" said Charles before he stopped himself from continuing. "Let's not go that far yet, let's go with Cynthia. Good thing she's in the Tournament. Let's just call the Champions and the Elite Four to come a little bit earlier, than the supposed meeting time, you know to get to know the arena a little more." Charles then went to follow what the Legendary told him to do, save Ash.

With Ash

Ash was walking around the manor as he let all of his pokemon out. During his long travel, ALL of his pokemon evolved to their final forms and he got some new ones along the way. One was a Tyranitar, but this one was special. This Tyranitar used to be the same Larvitar he saved from the poachers. The next one was a Gengar who used to be a Ghastly from the 'haunted' house he went to when he needed a ghost pokemon to combat Sabrina's psychic ones. The next one was an Aggron he caught when he explored an ancient looking cave where he had to fight his way out because of all the pokemon there who were very territorial. Next is an Alakazam he got when he found an injured Abra who got trapped in a cage left by poachers. The next one was a Vaporeon who used to be an Eevee he found that looked to be abandoned by its parents. He didn't want it to evolve if it didn't want to but it was persistent and it chose to be a water type, which was good since he didn't have many of that. The next was a Golduck who used to be a psyduck he saw in the ocean who was well... he was gonna be honest it was worse than Misty's but with training and a LOT of patience it evolved to a smarter and stronger Golduck.

The last he got was a Lucario who was just a small abandoned Rilou in a mountain in the Johto Region who he saw had an injured leg and brought it to a nearby Pokemon center. After that, it wouldn't leave his side so he took it with him, and after a few months of training it evolved to a very strong Lucario. His Pikachu, after a lot of thinking, thought it was ready for the next stage. So Ash doing what his friend wanted gave it a thunderstone and the rest was self explanatory

But with all the new ones, he had to let go of some of them. And when I meant some, I meant all of his Tauros he got (from a banned episode) except for one, the same one he used in the Orange League. The others bid him farewell and Ash wished them to be safe in wherever they go.

Truth be told, Ash NEVER let his skills in battling ever dive. His pokemon was his family. If even one of them is lost to him, he could never forgive himself. So that's why continued to train them to not dish out attacks but also to dish in just as good. His training would make even the Champions proud. Ash continued to walk, but his mind was wandering in memory lane. "I can't believe it's been six years since... my change. Mom are you really in peace, or are you not happy of how I lived my life?" he asked himself.

**Next Day**

"Hey Ash wake up!" yelled Charles. Ash didn't respond and continued sleeping. "I SAID WAKE UP!" Ash jumped from his bed and groaned.

"What is it Mr. Goodshow?" he replied tiredly he really wanted nothing to do with this.

"We are leaving" replied Charles.

"What the hell? Where? I just came here. Let me sleep for a little while" Argued Ash mad at the fact he was woken up very rudely. Ash looked at the clock and it read 10 A.M, what the hell was this about?

"Hurry up X! We need to leave."

"Where the hell are we going?"

"We're going to Legend lsland. That is where the tournament is held" Goodshow said excitingly. Ash groaned but realized something.

"What?! Isn't the tournament in like three months, and aren't people like in the training camps right now?" he asked/demanded.

"Yes but I need to have a meeting with the Elite Four of each region, Scott, the professors and leading exclusive so we can discuss about the tournament." Ash sighed and put all his pokemon in their pokeballs, but his Raichu stayed out. "Let's hurry up so we can get this over with" replied Ash getting into the limo with Charles. In the car ride Ash read the handbook on the Legend League.

_The Legend League, A league made to test the best of the best. To win this tournament means you are crown best trainer of this generation. This tournament happens every ten years, and it tests your abilities like no other. Only the best of the best are invited to join. Legendary Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Masters, Trainer that have shown to have great potential in Pokemon battles, these are the people that are invited._

_This event only once a decade held. This tournament takes place on Legend Island thus the name of the Legend League. Legend Island is an Island where many of the Trainers that become Legend go to train. It is said that the Island has many strong wild Pokemons, some rivalling Pseudo Legendary Pokemons themselves. Legend Island is also advance in technology; its economy is one of the top, as well as leading in fashion. Its perfect climate makes it the perfect home for retired people, or the perfect vacation spot._

_To be selected to participate in the Legend League is an honor itself. Six weeks before the tournament there is training camp so you can prepare for the tournament itself. In this camp you will receive help and advices from some of the best trainer alive, as well as the Elite Four and its Champions. These tips should help you in the tournament but in the end it is up to your join skills that will take you to the top. Hope you luck on your journey to the top._

"So what do you think?" asked Charles noticing Ash reading the tournament pamphlet.

"Nothing much, I think it's just another tournament, only bigger than most" Replied Ash, not caring a one bit. He close the book put it away and looked out the window.

(A few hours of travel and silence due to Ash/X)

Ash and Charles had just arrived on Legend Island. Ash and Charles entered the limo that was waiting for them. Raichu was by Ash's side. Ash was just looking around the clear blue sky, but also secretly admiring the beautiful island. Truthfully, he hasn't seen an island as beautiful as this.

"So what do you think?" asked Charles looking out of the window, seeing the City of Legend Island. "To be honest, I'm amazed"

Charles was a little shock at this and had to ask "Really now?"

Ash waiting for a minute before answering, "Yeah. I've never seen an island like this ever, and I've travelled around" Charles smiled at the answer. He never expected that from him. Well the new him. An hour later they appeared at the hotel they were suppose to stay in. It was a five star hotel that was the best in the island, called '_Legend Paradise'_. Ash and Charles got out of the limo, Ash adjusting his mask to make sure he was still hidden, and walked into the hotel, with Raichu tempted to just thunderbolt everyone around to make it easy, as it still refused to be in its Pokeball but now seems to be regretting it.

When they walked into the hotel they were greeted with a luxurious sight. They were in a big area with many chairs, stores, and restaurants. Right in the middle was a giant beautiful fountain that had many decoration of different water Pokemon with water coming out of their mouth. There were beautiful trees and plants planted along a side making a road for tourist to walk under. The ground was marble that made a pattern of a giant Pokeball. Ash looked around at the small part of the lobby or main floor and was amazed.

Charles seeing Ash amazed asked "Your first time here?" which Ash nodded. Charles let Ash marvel at the sight for another minute before they started walking.

As they walked further into the lobby Ash eyes widen as well as Raichu while Charles smirked. In a certain expensive restaurant was a group of people sitting down, they seemed to be eating and at the same time waiting for something or someone. They were conversing with each other, and many people crowding around the store to see them. It was the elite four of the four region and their champions.

Lance champion of Kanto with his elite three Lorelei, Bruno and Agatha, as they as strong as an elite four. Steven (Replaced for Lance) is champion of Johto, with his elite four Will, Koga former gym leader, Brawl (Bruno's brother), and Karen. Wallace champion of Hoenn, with his elite four Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake. Lastly is Cynthia champion of Sinnoh with her elite four Aaron, Bertha, Flint, and Lucian. The crowd around the elite group of trainers were news reporters, and fans. They were being held back by hotel workers who stood in front of the restaurant so that the elites could have their space.

"What are they doing here so early?" asked Ash a little curious but overall didn't care.

"As I told you there will be a meeting to discuss the tournament, I just invite the Elite Fours of the four region and their Champions so they could get to know Legend Island better, as well as private things to discuss." Replied Charles, Ash only nodded. He was about to go to who knows where when Charles called him, "Where are you going?" asked Charles seeing Ash walk away.

"Places" Ash answered without looking back. "But I need to introduce you to the champions and their elite four. Come on Ash" Ash seeing he could either leave and do whatever he wants but take on the chance Charles might call force, or endure what is certainly a boring meeting (for him). Ash didn't want a fight right now so he chose the latter. He then went to Charles' side and went to the restaurant.

"Mr. Goodshow welcome we were expecting you, but he can't go in." said the policeman pointing at the masked man, which was Ash.

"Don't worry he's with me" replied Charles, the policeman nodded and escorted Charles and Ash through the crowd of fan. News reporters and fan tried to ask Charles information about the tournament but Charles ignored them. Some guy tired to pull on Ash's mask, to see the man under the face, but he got a kick in the face and Ash was warning people about touching his mask.

As they came in they were escorted to the private section where the Elite and Champions were eating in. Charles looked over at the owner who was standing in the side and nodded to him, the owner nodded back, and went to press a button. Suddenly the windows were covered and any chance of seeing this conversation was covered, which made the reporters and fan groan.

"Now then hello elite champions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. It's a pleasure to have you here. I apologize for calling in suddenly and asking you to come so early" said Charles. The Elite Four and Champions stopped eating and looked at Charles and the masked figure standing a few feet away from him.

"It's no problem Mr. Goodshow. It's a pleasure to be here. You said you wanted to discuss about the tournament am I correct?" said Lance speaking for everyone. Charles nodded "Correct but for the rest of the week I want you to get familiar with this place, and we will have the meeting next week. I have reserved a room for each and everyone one of you so you don't need to worry about getting a room." Ash looked at Charles with widen eyes '_Where the fuck does he have all that money_!' he knew how expensive the rooms were here, but when he heard he has rooms for all of them... he wonders how the hell he got all that money.

The group nodded "now enjoy yourselves" Said Charles as the group went back to eat, except for one person Cynthia. The blond beauty looked at the masked man and couldn't help but feel a familiar aura around him, it was as if he reminded her of Ash, but yet the aura was also a lot different from Ash.

During the past six years she was confronting her feeling with herself. She knew she felt something from a certain raven hair teen. This boy was Ash. She was only eighteen when they first met while he was sixteen. During his journey in Sinnoh they met a few time, and he helped her more than once. Especially when beating Team Galactic. During the few times they met, she couldn't help but feel an attraction to him, and as time pass the feeling only grew.

She constantly told herself that she was just imagining things and that Ash was too young. After the conference finals, when he lost to Paul, she felt sad and sorry for him and wanted to comfort him. She wanted to be there when he was sad, she wanted to be the person helped and supported him. That's when she realized that she had a major crush on Ash if anything she loved him, but she didn't want to admit it. She doubted herself and said things like Ash wasn't into older woman, and that she wasn't beautiful or wasn't his type of girls.

It took both Betha and her grandmother to convince her that she was beautiful and that Ash will like her if she spent time with him. After that they also said that the problem now is that she had to confront herself first, that she can't have doubts, and to be true to herself. Cynthia did just that, and told them that she liked Ash a lot possibly love. They were happy for her one she found love and two she was true to herself. They both fully supported her with Ash as they liked him. She then decided to tell Ash her feelings but missed him as he went back to Pallet Town to visit his mother.

She decided to go there herself hoping to catch him. When she got there she didn't find Ash, she saw Ash friends and asked them where Ash was. Their response wasn't what she expected.

**Flashback**

"You mean the murderer what about him?" asked Misty was a snarl on her face. Cynthia was shocked when she heard this, his best friends calling him a murderer? '_Something must have happened_.'

"What do you mean murderer?" replied Cynthia. Misty then told her what happen, the trial, how Ash was convicted of murderer for killing his mother and Mr. and Mrs. Oak. How Ash was proven innocent, how they didn't believe him as he must have had someone covered up his tracks. Lastly how he walked away from Pallet Town not telling them where he was going.

Cynthia was shocked at first when she heard his, but it was quickly washed away with anger. Anger not at Ash but at his how stupid his 'friends' were. To betray him even when he was proven innocent. Not thinking about the fact that organization like Team Rocket could have organized this so Ash could be framed. Lastly the time when he needed comfort the most for his mother deaths, they just betrayed him and pretty much spit on him.

"Are you all idiots? You seriously thought Ash was a murderer when evidence was in front of you! Have you ever thought that organization like team Rocket might have done that and framed it on Ash! You did go with him and should know that the organization he stopped more than once! But instead you accuse him for something he didn't do and betrayed him! You pretty much spit on your friendship with him!" Cynthia yelled barely refraining herself from beating every last one of them. Not trusting her body she quickly stormed out not saying anything to any of them. She ran to a nearby tree to cry, cry the fact that she was too late. That she couldn't help Ash when he needed it the most, and that Ash was has disappeared.

She blamed herself for everything even though she knew that it was not her fault. After a minute or so of crying she wiped her tears away and decided to try and find Ash.

**Flashback End**

After that Cynthia was in depressed when she back home. Betha and her grandmother comforted her telling her that it wasn't her fault. Eventually Cynthia got out for it and began her search for Ash.

As they six years came by, her determination and feeling grew, but hasn't found Ash only small clues that lead nowhere. She spent her time training her Pokemons and trying to find Ash. Many guys tried asking her out but she declined saying she already liked someone. Her grandmother and Bertha tried their best to help but like her found nothing. She never gave up and continued to look for him to this day.

Now because of the Legend League she has to put finding him on hold. She needed to train her Pokemon as she knew how strong the trainers could be. Long time ago when she was eight her grandmother took her to watch the previous League. It was because of the league that she was inspired to become a pokemon trainer.

She couldn't help but have a feeling that Ash would be here. She hoped that he would attend the league, that he was qualified to join. If he was, she was going to tell him her feelings. Only if she knew that he was in the same building as her.

Ash, noticing Cynthia staring at him, started to shift his push his mask deeper to make sure no one noticed him. He also looked at the blond and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her long blond hair that covered her left eye, her impressive hourglass figure that very few can compete with and an impressive bust. Her black attire only made her look more beautiful.

Truth is during his Sinnoh journey, Ash did feel a small attraction towards Cynthia as she was a very strong trainer, something he respected. Also he was a teenager going through puberty so he did think she looked beautiful back then too. Now he didn't care as he assumed she has a guy, not that he cared. But then he remembered something,

"_Promise me we'll each other again!" _A female voice shouted in his mind. 'Where did that come from?' he thought. Ash suffered a little amnesia from his travels due him busying himself to death to forget SOME of the pain from their betrayal, and unfortunately the promise he made was amongst them.

Curiosity was taking over Cynthia, so she spoke out, "Excuse me Mr. Goodshow but who is the man with the mask?" Everyone stopped eating hoping for an answer as it too was bugging their minds.

"Oh you mean him? He's the last participant in the Legend League" replied Charles. Everyone in the room eyes went wide. Then Sidney spoke out "How is a no name like him in the League?" It was true. The Legend League is usually for well-known trainers. It was unusual for a no name trainer to be invited. The only way for that to happen is if Charles himself happens to pass by while the trainer was battling and showed impressive skills.

"Oh he's not a no name. That's for sure." Charles smirked while everyone waited for an answer. "He goes by the name of X. I'm pretty sure you know who that is, as I did sent each and every one of you reports on him." Everyone eyes widened once more hearing just who the masked man was. True they all knew; Charles constantly sent them reports on him.

To say that a no name trainer could have done things this person did was an understatement. He may be a no name in public but to a selective few he was like a celebrity. He did things even some of the elite four would probably never do. Those who knew wanted to know more about him, but when they tired to find him they end up empty handed. But now he was in front of them, and they're going to use this opportunity and any other, to get to know him.

"Are you serious he's the X you've been talking about?" asked Steven who was shock and ever so curious if it was true. Charles nodded in reply "Yup!"

"How did you get him to join the tournament, much less find him? I've been trying to finding him for a year now and turned up empty handed!" Lance pretty much screamed out, mad the fact that Charles easily found this X guy, and got him to participate in the tournament. Lance got all his connections to try and find this man only to turn out empty in the end. He wanted to battle him and maybe recruit him as his last elite four member.

"Lots of luck to find him, and to get him to join the tournament, I had to us-" Charles didn't finish as he felt aura killing intent coming from Ash to shut him up. The elites looked at Charles confused at the sudden shut up, but didn't press on it. They were more excited on the fact that X was here. "You mean to tell you've been giving them reports on what I've been doing" X had a threatening voice at that.

Charles ignored that and smiled. "Yup! I told them about your adventures for the past five years. Including that breakdown you did to multiple poaching bases" X let his head fall down in defeat. He really needed to cover his tracks more. "You mean you really did destroy those poaching bases?" Wallace asked. X only nodded his head.

There was a report about three years ago about a man who destroyed a base of operations of pokemon poachers. It was claimed that a man single-handedly beat the living hell out of the poachers in the base. When officers came they saw at least a dozen men in cages that they used to the pokemon they illegally caught with said pokemons now on the opposite side glaring at them. It was bitter ironic justice to them. The men that were caught were then interrogated for locations of other bases. They kept saying that masked man just came in and unleashed hell on them. They all spilled their guts. The next week dozens more bases were destroyed with everyone in it caged and arrested all done by the same masked man. And now said masked man was in front of them.

"How did you find one of them?" Flint asked X. "I was walking in a forest that day. I was about to set up camp when all of a sudden a Salamence attacked me with a lot of anger in it. I had to subdue it to make sure it didn't hurt anyone else. After what seemed like hours of calming it down, I used Lucario to tell me why was it angry. I then found out that it was looking for its baby Bagon. Lucario then tracked the psychic link between mother and child to find it. After locating it, I didn't just find the Bagon, but other pokemon as well. So I released justice on them and then locked them in their own cages" X answered amazing everyone.

"Wow" Lorelei said pretty much everyone's thoughts. "Truth be told, what I did was merciful"

"Well X, why don't you sit down? We're going to talk about what will happen in the tournament" Charles offered but X shook his head no. "I can't" he said, but Charles insisted. "Come on X, most people would do anything to be seated with the champions and the elite" X still didn't budge. "If you haven't figured it out, I am not most people. I have no business in this meeting. Also, if I did join in, it will be unfair to the other competitors for I have the advantage of knowing what will happen in this tournament. I simply wish for it to be fair" he said as he then went out with Raichu following close.

"What's with him?" Phoebe asked Charles who only sighed. "He's got a very troubled past. I can't say why, you have to ask him. Anyway let's get on with the meating" Charles said as they begun talking about the tournament. Cynthia on the other hand was thinking about X. 'that guy, he... he reminds me of... Ash. And that Raichu... it acts like his Pikachu' she thought.

**Ash Hotel Room**

Ash opened the door and was shocked at what he found. It was a large suite just for himself. There was a large 60' plasma TV, a large comfortable couch. Ash looked out into the window and noticed the magnificent view he saw. He could see the whole island from where he was, and it looked beautiful.

Ash sat on his bed, and sighed to himself. 'Great, I have a feeling my past is gonna come back to bite my ass'

**Legendary Realms**.

"I've called you here to enact the plan revolving the chosen one." Announced Arceus, the other Legendaries remained silent but nodded showing they were paying attention. "I told Charles that I would bring him help. I trust that you will do it." he looked over to two specific Legendaries Pokemon.

"I will your honor" replied one Legendary Pokemon, he actually volunteered for the job, as he felt like he owed Ash for what Ash showed him a long time ago. In truth Ash had saved him and now it was his turn to save Ash. The other was just chosen to... motivate Ash.

"Now then Latias, Mew, Celebi. Are you sure about doing this?" asked Arceus. The three legendaries nodded.

"Yes my lord, we are willing to do anything" replied Latias. "Especially when it involves _my_ Ash" she mumbles out but the other two heard it and quickly gave Latias a glare.

"Your Ash when has he became _your_ Ash?" growled Mew, not liking the fact that Latias has claimed Ash to herself.

"Since the first time we met" Latias answered smirking, glaring back Mew. That's when Mew gave a smirk of her own "Oh please I met him before you did. And he played with me for a matter of fact"

Celebi feeling left out decided to jump in, as she too was involved with Ash. "Let's not forget what also happen, if I remembered correctly he was petrified when you and Mewtwo fought." She said smirking, Mew feeling the jab.

Mew having enough of it, seeing as she was on the losing side, "Shut up! Shut Up! Shut up! I met him first that's all that matters, so finder keeper loser weeper." The Legendaries around them started sweat dropping at their childish antics.

"You can see him first for all I care. I got a hug from Ash and he cradled me and tried to save me.

"Well he didn't need to be saved if you didn't turn into a giant monster and almost killed him!"

"Screw you guys, I got a kiss from Ash!" Yelled Latias rubbing the fact in their faces. Something both Mew and Celebi didn't enjoy as Latias has a slight lead over them.

Celebi remembered how the event took place and started grinning. "Oh really if I remember correctly _you_ kissed him not he kissed you." Latias glared at Celebi. "Your just jealous I got lip action from him and you didn't!" Celebi still grinning "Oh please I rather have him kiss me willingly than me kissing him without him knowing."

"It doesn't matter he's mine!" Latias yelled.

"No he's mine!" yelled Celebi.

"What the hell are you talking about he's mine!" scream Mew. They started to charge their powers, ready to hit each other if needed.

"Is anyone going to stop them?" asked Latios, seeing this was getting out of hand. The other Legendaries backed away leaving Latios the one to stand out, making him be the one that will stop them… or at least try. "Hey girls I think you should stop, this is getting out of hand and that Ash is fo- GAH!" Latios didn't get to finish as he was blasted by each of their moves. He lay on the ground knocked out with swirls around his eyes.

"Ash is mines and not that hussy!" yelled Latias, Mew, and Celebi, pointing at each other. The Legendaries only nodded and backed away once more, scared of being the next victim. It's like they say hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath. Even Arceus was scared to stop them.

Arceus decided it was time they needed to calm down, he took a step forward in hear, while the other legendaries looked at him as if he was crazy. He took a deep breath and yelled out "Silence the three of you!" in an instant they became quiet and looked at Arceus who continued to talk. "We agreed that you three will share him…and now I'm giving you three human forms so you can live as human unnoticed. You will be able to switch back to Pokemon but you will have to master it. So I suggest after I give you human forms you start training how to use them, and learn some of the human culture. It will take you about three months or so, so after you master everything I'll send you down there when the tournament starts."

The three nod their heads rapidly scared of Arceus' loud voice. Arceus seeing his result smiled (if that was possible) "Good". He then looked over to the two Legendary Pokemons that volunteered to go down first. "You two may leave now." The two Legendary Pokemons nodded and vanish.

**Ash Room next day**

It was morning and the two Legendary Pokemons appeared in Ash's hotel room. Both looked down at Ash's sleeping form. _'How should I wake him up? I can always just pour water on him, but then it'll ruin that bed and when a bed like that ruin he can get pretty pissed. Oh I have an idea.'_ Deciding what to do, one of the Legendary Pokemons went to the rest room and turned on the sink to the bathtub filling it up.

He then went over to Ash sleeping form and used his physic power to hover him over bathtub. He then stopped using his power and Ash fell into the bathtub instantly waking him up.

"GAH what the fuck!" yelled Ash when he fell into the tub of _cold_ water, which made him wake up from his beauty sleep. He looked over at the cause of his misfortune, and wasn't really surprised at seeing two Legendary Pokemons. "What the hell was that for Mewtwo Darkrai?"

Mewtwo and Darkrai merely smirked at Ash. "Your wakeup call" Mewto Using his physic powers to turn on the showers making Ash wetter than he already is. Ash didn't care about any of that he only cared about the fact that he was rudely interrupted from his sleep. Darkrai merely laughed at seeing his misfortune. 'Let the nightmare begin' thought the nightmare inducing legendary.


End file.
